


In the Study

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles puts his powers to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Study

You were more than sure that your nails would leave marks on Charles’ pristine desk.

All the papers on it had been pushed to the side, leaving just enough space for him to force you over the desk, chest pressed hard against the wood. The telepath forced your legs apart with his knees, continuing where the two of you had left off. A few moments ago, you had been on your back with him over you, clawing at his back as he fucked moans from you, but he had groaned in your mind

_I want to see that gorgeous ass, darling._

and here you were now.

You kept your eyes straight ahead, head held up by his strong grip in your hair, and looked at his bookcases. He had so, so many books. Your smart Professor.

Charles was large, not enough to cause pain but just enough to fill you wonderfully as he fucked you. His hand came down on your ass, once, like he meant to just grab it and smacked it a bit too hard in the process, but you knew better. You moaned and leaned your forehead on the desk, nails scratching at it, searching for an anchor. The sound of his hips slapping against yours and yours to the desk were the only other sounds in the room.

His lips touched your neck, kissing sweetly there, and he growled

_Someone is coming, sweetling. Hush, now._

Your eyes grew wide, and you bit your lip to keep quiet as Charles stilled, putting two fingers to his temple and concentrating as the door to his study opened. 

"Professor?" Hank called, looking around the empty room. You couldn’t breathe, just stared wide eyed as Hank looked to Logan and shrugged.

"Maybe he’s not here?" Logan suggested.

"But he didn’t leave." Hank said, scanning the office.

You bit back a whimper. You wanted-needed- Charles to move again, and damn him, he knew it. He drew back and slammed into you again, causing you to rock against the desk and cry out sharply. The squeak of the desk on the floor, luckily, drowned it out.

Well, most of it.

"What was that?!" Hank took a step back, head on a swivel as he looked around the study. "Professor? This isn’t funny!"

No answer, and in the silence, Charles’ hips surged forward again, and you gripped the edge of the desk for support.

_Quite the little exhibitionist, aren’t you? All this squirming and carrying on. Moan for them, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind._

He smacked his hips against yours, hitting deep.

"A-Ah!"

Hank looked at Logan, shaking his head. “We should get out of here. Maybe Charles wasn’t lying when he said his study was haunted.”

You would have laughed if you weren’t so close, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort to keep quiet. The door closed behind them, and you turned your head to look at your lover.

"Charles!" you hissed, trying to be angry, and he smirked, cutting you off with another well positioned thrust.

_Be quiet and come for me. Maybe they’ll hear. Would you like that, gorgeous?_

He groaned, nuzzling his face into your neck and biting down as he felt you convulse around him.

_That’s a good girl…_

**Author's Note:**

> Open for requests! Most fandoms, most kinks, as long as it is Character/Reader! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
